Safe and Sound
by GSRLOVES
Summary: What happens after Arizona and Callie fight? Small spoiler for season finale. Rated M for inside content. TRIGGER WARNING! story can be a trigger to those who have self harmed, please read at your own risk. Prompt idea from otpprompts.tumblr. com.


**Grey's Anatomy, my first story for it. I really had a good time writing this but, uh, trigger warning. This story does contain some material about self harm and suicide. This is from a prompt from on tumblr. . com if you would like to check them out.  
Enjoy:**

"I lost Mark and you almost died," Callie protested. "You weren't on the freakin' plane!" Arizona shouted.

"You didn't lose anything — I did," Arizona declared near the end of the fight.

"Apparently I lost you," Callie replied, defeated.

Arizona proceeded to stomp off. The storm was finally dying down and Arizona drove home, leaving Callie and their daughter at the hospital to finish the patients they had. Arizona couldn't take the pain anymore. Her leg was gone, her marriage was falling apart, she had an affair and the biggest fight she and Callie had ever had. The bath water running, a note written, she was gonna kill her self there and then, before Callie could come home. The phone rang, once twice.

_You've reached Arizona and Callie, leave a message._

"Arizona? I know you're home, please pick up," she waited a few seconds, "'Zona please pick up. If you don't I'm coming home as soon as I can."  
In the back round, Christina was yelling for Callie.

"She pick up?"  
"No."  
Callie went back to the machine, "Arizona Robbins, you pick this goddamn phone up right now or else I'm gonna repeat something you hate that I do to you. I will take that prostatic off your leg and throw you in the shower."  
Arizona unstrapped her leg and placed it next to the tub.

"Arizona, please."  
"No, Callie," she said but to her self, "I don't think you want me any more, so why should I live?"  
She grabbed a scalpel she had taken from the hospital, took a deep breath and pressed it into her wrist, cutting it at a parallel angle. She made three of these on each wrist, three going both ways, three to the right and three to the left. She cringed each time she felt the blade cut her vain. She went across each wrist over a dozen times. She dipped her left arm into the water, cause its color to turn, and when it was clean she looked at it disappointed. She cleaned her other wrist, discoloring the water and turning it a darker red. She took the scalpel in her dominant hand and cut until the blood wasn't just in small drops but flowing out of her one wrist. She took the scalpel to her other wrist a few more times before the scalpel dropped out of her hand and fell to the ground. She fell unconscious, certain she would bleed out.

Blood, dripping down the side of the tub, on the sides, in the water. Just all over. Callie nearly dropped their daughter when they walked pass the bathroom.

"Don't look, Sofia, go to your room."  
The little girl ran off as Callie went into the bathroom to find her wife, almost dead.

"No, no no no!"  
She grabbed the note and read it.

_Callie,_

_ I'm sorry, I can't do this any more. This, this doesn't mean us or our marriage but this means my life. I cheated on you and I deserve to die. Take good care of Sofia. When you find me, find this, I hopefully will be dead. I'm not telling how, other than the obvious. Callie, I love you. She pushed me to sleep with her, I didn't want to. She was pressuring me and I fell into it. I hope, if I live, you will forgive me. But I'm hoping not to. I love you._

_ Xo, Arizona_

She couldn't think. Her normal doctor skills didn't kick in, but her wife thoughts, her motherly instincts did. She grabbed her cell phone can called 911.

"… My, my wife tried to commit suicide… barley alive, I have a faint pulse… she slit her wrists multiple times, all ways that are hard to really sew… I, I work at Grey's… just get and ambulance here fast!"  
She told the operator the address and finally her doctoring instincts kicked in. grabbing as much gauze as she could from under the sink, Callie applied pressure to the wounds that were pouring blood over the side of the tub and all over the floor. And finally, after five minutes, an ambulance arrived. They packed Arizona up, luckily Callie could leave Sofia with a neighbor, and Callie jumped in with the EMTs.  
"Give me the radio, go to Settle Grey now."  
The driver passed Callie the radio. She took a deep breath and pressed the button down.  
"Settle Grey, do you copy?"  
"Callie," Christina Yang asked.  
"Yang, get Hunt or Karve to ER now!"  
"Hunt's right here."  
"Put him on."  
"Callie?"  
"Arizona tried killing her self Hunt, get a room in the ICU ready, suicide watch. I want them watching her until she's better. She will not leave Settle until her wrists are healed."  
"Arizona tried…"  
"Shh! Don't let the whole ER know!"  
"Callie, your on a radio, all the doctors are here. What the hell happened?"  
"She and I got in a fight and she went home with out me and Sofia. When I finally got home, she was in the tub, the water red from blood, her wrists covered in blood, the floor and sides of the tube too. She left me a note. I want the doctor she worked with on the baby face reconstruction gone when we get there or else I am going to hurt her."  
"On it," Kepner said rushing off with Karve to the NICU and coming back no more than five minutes later.

"Callie, what's taking so long," Hunt asked concerned.  
"Detour taking us fifteen minutes out of our way. Arizona is stable, but have gauze, and lots of it. Her vitals are almost normal, low pulse. She's still bleeding, a lot. I think more than when I found her. Guys."  
Her voice cracked.

"Shh, Callie. Arizona will be fine."  
"You better make sure of it guys."  
"Cal, the bitch is gone. She won't be back at Settle Grey for a while now."  
"Thanks Kepner, Karve."  
"No problem."  
"Is Bailey there?"  
Hunt handed Bailey the microphone.  
"What do you need Cal?"  
"I forgot Arizona's leg at home, its in the bathroom near Sofia's room."  
"Hunt can I go?"  
"Fast."  
"I'm on my way to get it."  
"Thanks."

Bailey rushed off and five minutes later, the ambulance arrived.  
"Heart rate is 74 over 128."  
"O2 stats?"  
"Low."  
"Blood still rushing?"  
"100% on that. Her wrists are a mess."  
"Get her to the trauma bay first, wrap up both wrists but carefully, we don't want too much or too little pressure. Got that?"  
"Got it."  
Derek, even though he should have been with Meridith, rushed off to trauma bay with Arizona. Callie stayed behind to talk to Hunt.  
"What happened?"  
"All the batteries in NICU died, Arizona and that bitch slept together, she pressured Arizona into it. Only I can to that and get away with it. I found out, we fought, she went home and tried to kill her self. Page Derek, tell him to call ASAP."  
"Alright," Hunt said quickly paging him, "Why?"  
"Arizona may need a tox panel. In the note, she said something about not telling me how she was dying other than the obvious."  
"Oh god."  
Callie's phone went off, Derek.  
"Shepherd, get a tox panel run on her blood ASAP. She may have tried ODing too."  
"On it. Take a break, calm down. Go see Meredith, she could really use some company with little."  
"Alright I will. Bye."

Callie finished telling Hunt what happened, told him to page her when Arizona was ready for a visitor, and went off to Grey's room.

"There's the mama."  
"I thought you went home."  
"I did, and I was forced to come back."  
"Talk?"  
She shook her head.  
"Arizona's on suicide watch until she's released."  
"Suicide watch," Grey said surprised, her facial expression showing it.  
"We got in a fight, she went home and tried killing her self but I got home before she could bleed out in out bath tub."  
Just then Callie's phone went off.

"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
"How is she?"  
Speaker, Grey mouthed to Callie.  
"Just a sec."  
She pressed the button on her phone and it was on speaker.  
"What was that?"  
"Well, she should make it. Tox just came back, she has about the equivalent of two bottles of Melatonin in her system."

"When is she getting her stomach pumped?"  
"As we speak. I'm not permitted to do it, but she's gonna be fine during the pumping. Should take an hour or so. Not really mine to say, but I will page or call or text you when she's in her room."  
"Thank you Derek. It really means a lot to me."  
"Not a problem."  
"Love you Shepherded."  
"There's my Meredith."  
"Go tend to Arizona, Callie and I are gonna talk."  
"Alright, say hi to fetus for me."  
"We still gonna call him that?"  
"Until we have the name finalized."  
"Bye!"  
Callie shut her phone and looked at Grey with a smile.  
"May I hold baby Fetus?"  
"He is in the NICU, sleeping."  
"Aw, I'll go see him later."  
"Good idea."  
The two women talked for another hour when Derek finally called Callie.  
"She okay?"  
"Just fine. She's starting to wake up too."  
"I'm on my way."  
She shut the phone quickly, hugged Grey and ran off to her wife.

"Callie?"  
"Oh thank God your okay. What the hell where you thinking?"  
"That you don't love me any more."  
"Arizona, I'm in love with you. Sure, on time, you cheated on me one time. Its not the end of the world. I don't think I ever wanna almost lose you like that ever again."  
"I'm sorry Callie."  
"I love you too."  
They were quite for a moment, until Arizona looked at her own wrists.  
"What did I do."  
"Tried to kill your self."  
"Yeah, have you seen them?"  
She nodded her head yes.

"Is it bad?"  
"Yes," Callie said, holding Arizona's hand and playing with her wedding ring, "You made over, I think Derek said, fifty cuts all together. They were so mashed together."  
"I counted, in my head," she looked deep into Callie's eyes. "IT was about fifty. And, what about the pills?"  
She finished what she was saying, a look of guilt in her eyes.  
"Gone, pumped."  
"Ow."

"Your wrist hurt?"  
Arizona managed a small nod no.

"What?"  
Pain, that's all Callie could see in her wife's eyes. It killed her to see that pain.  
"My leg," her gaze went from Callie's eyes to the stub she hated but called her leg, "its really sore."  
Callie quickly moved so she could meet Arizona's blank stare at their hands, intertwined in a way only Doctor Torres could figure out without causing any pain to her.  
"Want me to massage it," she asked, a faint smile appearing on her lips.  
"Please?"  
Callie moved the blanket from a top of the leg Arizona had lost and started to massage it. Arizona lived, and that's all that mattered. She was released after a week on suicide watch.

**How'd I do? Review please?**


End file.
